Of Justin Bieber and Road Trips
by Story R. R. Stranger
Summary: Road trips: Fifty-thousand times more fun with the Kingdom Keepers. Oneshot.


**My friend Amanda (KingdomKeeper4ever) and I challenged each other to write a KK story that included Justin Bieber in some way. This is what I came up with! The characters are a little OOC, but I think it's still good for a chuckle!**

* * *

><p>The five Kingdom Keepers, along with Amanda and Jess, were on a road trip. They were crammed into a seven-passenger van, with suitcases and duffel bags strapped to the top. Maybeck was driving.<p>

"I still think our bags are going to fall," Charlene said worriedly. "Finn, are you sure you and Philby tied them tight enough?"

"For the fifty-thousandth time, Charlene, _yes _we did," Philby said with a sigh from the far back of the vehicle. "Now, can someone trade me seats? I hate the back. It's too small for all of us. Plus, my laptop needs charging and I have to be in the front for that."

"Too small for all of us? Look who's talking, Twinkie boy?" Amanda said, also from the back, from her cramped spot next to Finn and small window.

Philby lowered the pastry he had just been about to consume from his mouth and gave her a look. "Put down your burrito and then we'll talk."

Amanda stuck her tongue out at him.

Anxious to avoid an argument, Jess spoke from the middle left seat, next to Charlene. "Hey, Maybeck! How's about some tunes?"

"Willa, can you get that? I'm trying to merge…" his voice trailed off as he bent low over the steering wheel in concentration.

"Sure," she said, fiddling with the radio dial on the dashboard. A moment later, an extremely loud dance beat filled the car and everyone cried out and covered their ears.

"Sorrryyy," Maybeck yelled as Willa turned the volume down in furious haste. "I guess I accidentally left it on high."

"'Accidentally'," Finn repeated, lowering his hands from his ears and apologizing to Amanda, who he had _accidentally _elbowed in the face_. _

"Yeah," Maybeck said. Suddenly the group felt the car jerk to the left. Maybeck whistled. "Wow. That was close. We almost died!"

Charlene, who had been texting and had not noticed the jolt, laughed. "It wasn't _that _loud."

"No, I was talking about my driving. That truck came so close I thought – "

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" Willa said quickly, her eyes wide with fear at their near-death car experience. "I'm good on highways."

Maybeck gave her a patronizing look. "I think I can handle it."

Willa glared. "It's because I'm a girl, isn't it?"

"No!" Maybeck said, taking one hand off the wheel and waving it nonchalantly. "It's because…we're uh, listening to Justin Bieber. Yeah. And I hate him."

"That's not my fault!" Willa said, as "Baby"began topump through the car speakers, sending everyone but Charlene into groans of horror.

"Yeah but it happened on your watch, which proves you can't handle the responsibilities of driving."

"You're a loser," she said.

"Then it's a good thing I'm so handsome."

Jess decided to intervene again as Willa opened her mouth to retort. "How's about we just change the station?"

"Yes, _please_," Finn, Amanda and Philby chorused from the back.

"Oh, no! I love this song!" Charlene whined, dancing in her seat. "It makes me feel so happy."

"Next you're gonna start telling me that it's the only thing keeping out bags attached to the roof, right?" Philby said, rubbing his temple.

"Oh! That reminds me…are you sure you two tied them on tight enough?" She looked back at Finn and Philby.

Finn sighed. "Fifty-thousand-and-_one_," he said, getting a giggle out of Amanda.

Meanwhile, Willa had gone ahead and changed the station, and the end of Lady Gaga's "The Edge of Glory" was now playing.

"It's not that much better, but at least it isn't Justin anymore," Maybeck said. But just as the words came out of his mouth, the song changed and "Never Say Never" began to play.

"Oh, come on," Willa said, smacking her face with her hand. She quickly changed the channel again.

"_I'ma tell you one time! Girl I love, qirl I love, girl I love you. Girl I love, girl I love youuu. And I'ma be your one guy, you'll be my numba one girl, always makin' time for you!"_

"Are you _kidding _me?" Everyone but Charlene exclaimed as Justin's voice yet again permeated the car.

"It's the Justin Bieber Car Trip Curse," Willa said. "I think it's because you won't let me drive, Maybeck." She smirked at him.

"Or maybe it's because you keep asking me to drive," he countered.

"How's about we stop for lunch somewhere, guys?" Jess said as a _splat _came from the back seat.

"Amanda! This laptop is expensive! You can't just throw your burrito on it!"

"Well, get this Twinkie out of my hair and then we'll talk."

Jess sighed and pulled out her notebook. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then quickly drew a sketch of a car on fire.

Road trips: Fifty-thousand times more fun with the Keepers.


End file.
